


Hallelujah

by 006_stkglm, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, UST, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Вот так вот просто по щелчку пальцев секрет, который принц берег всю жизнь, выплескивается наружу. Джеку должно бы быть страшно, но все, что он чувствует, это правильность и облегчение и тишину.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с Инсайда: [Напишите, что насильственный каминг аут Джека всё-таки состоялся, но ни к каким нехорошим последствиям это не привело, может, даже наоборот.](http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p201152083.htm#679013084)

**Название:** Hallelujah  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** миди, 8566 слов  
**Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Стюарт (телохранитель Джека), Сайлас Бенджамин, Мишель Бенджамин, Дэвид Шеппард  
**Пейринг:** Джек Бенджамин|Стюарт  
**Категория:** пре-слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, юст, hurt/сomfort  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Вот так вот просто по щелчку пальцев секрет, который принц берег всю жизнь, выплескивается наружу. Джеку должно бы быть страшно, но все, что он чувствует, это правильность и облегчение и тишину. (c)  
**Предупреждения:** АУ относительно событий канона; упоминается non-con (не графично)  
**Примечания:** По заявке с инсайда, правда позапрошлогоднего, но лучше поздно чем никогда XD: [Напишите, что насильственный каминг аут Джека всё-таки состоялся, но ни к каким нехорошим последствиям это не привело, может, даже наоборот.](http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p201152083.htm#679013084)  
В тексте используется отрывок песни ["Hallelujah" - автор Leonard Cohen](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/l/leonard_cohen/hallelujah.html)  
**Размещение:** только после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Hallelujah"

– А ты не принц, ты педик! – выкрикивает король, и это транслируется на все экраны страны. На _все_. Вот так вот просто по щелчку пальцев секрет, который принц берег всю жизнь, выплескивается наружу. Джеку должно бы быть страшно, но все, что он чувствует, это правильность и облегчение и тишину. И благодарный взгляд Дэвида.

-/-

Сайлас вопит с трибуны, что кругом одни предатели, и требует арестовать всех. Дворцовая охрана пребывает в некоторой растерянности, но Стюарт быстро приходит в себя.

– Сэр, – говорит он, прежде чем коснуться рукава принца, – идемте, сэр.  
Он не очень хорошо представляет, где в настоящий момент Джеку будет безопаснее, где вообще теперь может быть безопасно, но уж точно не во дворце рядом с разгневанным монархом. Их перехватывают у бокового выхода. Стюарт вырубает троих на чистом адреналине. Перестрелять нападающих было бы проще, но Джек резко мотает головой, когда он выхватывает пистолет, и Стюарт ввязывается в рукопашную, давая принцу время уйти. А когда он вываливается из двери с горящей от пореза щекой, распоротым и набухающим кровью рукавом пиджака и крепко помятыми справа ребрами, принц зло сверкает глазами в сторону взвода спецназа.

– Что, прямо так? Без суда? – спрашивает Джек, одергивая форму. Стюарт делает шаг вперед, даже понимая, как мало у него шансов. Когда из лихо подрулившего лимузина выглядывает Уильям Кросс, Стюарт ловит себя на том, что впервые в жизни рад его появлению.

Их привозят на окраину Шайло, в ничем не примечательную многоэтажку. Стюарту хватает полутора минут, чтоб проверить небольшую по дворцовым меркам квартиру в два этажа и дюжину комнат. При виде мисс Вулфсон Джек закатывает глаза и с кривой усмешкой оглядывается на дядю.  
– Господи, она-то теперь зачем?

Кросс вежливо улыбается мисс и утаскивает Джека в другую комнату. Принц хмурится, скользнув взглядом по окровавленному рукаву пиджака Стюарта, но он качает головой – все в порядке.

– Послушай, – Кросс понижает голос, когда Стюарт прикрывает за ними дверь, – после сегодняшнего выступления народ тебя обожает – ты встал на защиту его любимого героя, выступил против короля, который давно потерял расположение и поддержку преподобного. Никто и не вспомнит о сказанных сгоряча словах, так что будь поласковее с невестой.

Джек несколько секунд буравит дядю нечитаемым взглядом, а потом коротко кивает, устало потирая лоб.  
– Да, хорошо. Хорошо.  
– Вот и славно, – Кросс расцветает одной из своих не добирающихся до глаз улыбок и потирает руки. – Мне нужно уладить еще кое-какие вопросы. Оставайся здесь, я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе, – он бросает на Стюарта короткий взгляд и поправляется, – вам привезли одежду.

Когда Стюарт выходит из ванной, с перевязанной рукой и закатанными, чтобы не пугать мисс Вулфсон разводами крови, рукавами рубашки, Джек стоит у окна, уперев руки в бедра и глядя на раскинувшийся перед ним город.

– Ты в порядке? – рассеяно спрашивает он.  
– Да, сэр. Вы?  
Джек с усталым вздохом оборачивается. На лице у него болезненная ухмылка, какая частенько бывает после разговоров с отцом.  
– Хотел бы сказать, что да, Стю, вот только еще не вечер, – он дергает уголком рта и трет переносицу, – можешь поискать тут…  
– Да, сэр, конечно.

Виски обнаруживается в шкафчике. Не тот сорт, который любит Джек, но неудовольствия он не выказывает. А через пару часов оказывается, что принц был прав. Признание Джозефа крутят по всем каналам, и в комментариях дикторов слова «позор» и «отречение» звучат так часто, что Джек перестает еле заметно вздрагивать каждый раз. Мисс Вулфсон держат в комнате, где нет телевизора, и «в целях безопасности» отбирают телефон.

– Он хотел как лучше, – только и говорит Джек, салютуя бокалом фотографии своего погибшего любовника на экране.

Стюарт молчит, у него на этот счет другое мнение.

Под утро бессмысленные повторы дневных ток-шоу прерывает вещание из Порта Изобилия. Стюарт открывает один глаз, когда мельтешение радужных картинок сменяется затененностью незнакомой новостной студии. «Посмотрите, кому король Сайлас хочет вернуть нашу землю, – говорит сурового вида диктор, – посмотрите, что они сделали с тем, кто открыто вступился за Дэвида Шепарда, не убоявшись гнева собственного отца и монарха». Стюарт хотел бы никогда не видеть того, что показывают дальше. Он не может отвести взгляда.

Это, должно быть, случилось сразу после захвата сто двадцать седьмого в Лисьем лесу. На Джеке его полевая капитанская униформа, рана на голове еще кровит. Против него пятеро или шестеро: запись темная, любительская, и, насколько Стюарт может различить знаки отличия на мельтешащих в кадре и за ним фигурах – солдаты, один лейтенант, нашивок того, что держит камеру, не видно. Они выдергивают Джека потому, что он старший по званию, нет ничего, что указывало бы, что они знают, что перед ними принц. Его бьют, но без особой злобы, просто потому, что могут. После нескольких минут Джек практически перестает сопротивляться, даже не пытается уберечь живот и голову – с контузией и связанными за спиной руками удивительно, что он продержался даже столько. Его вздергивают на ноги, швыряют грудью на высокий ящик из-под снарядов для танка, распинывают ноги в стороны, и кто-то, наклонившись, рывком вытаскивает у него из шлевок ремень и дергает штаны вниз.

– Мы прерываем трансляцию по этическим соображениям, – говорит в камеру диктор.  
– Ну, вероятно, эти тоже хотели как лучше, – тихо комментирует Джек с дивана, где он прикорнул парой часов ранее. Стюарт не подскакивает от звука его голоса только благодаря многолетней выучке. Лицо принца в неверных отсветах экрана кажется спокойным, он неторопливо поднимается, поводит затекшей шеей и уходит в ванную, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Почти сразу начинает шуметь вода, но не похоже, чтобы в ней плескались.

Стюарт, вопреки обыкновению, наливает себе немного виски в оставленный Джеком бокал. Алкоголь дерет горло, но дышать становится немного легче. И очень, очень многое обретает новый смысл. То, каким дерганным возвратился Джек после плена, что он пьет больше обычного, рвет с Джозефом и вместо клубов находит себе тихую мышку-невесту. И даже тот их раз после Судного дня, и тихий шепот в плечо: «пожалуйста, будь со мной нежен, пожалуйста». Как будто его нужно о таком просить.

Кроме шума льющейся воды из ванной не доносится ни звука, и внезапно это начинает напрягать. Стюарт наливает минеральной воды в чистый бокал, коротко стучит в дверь и входит. Джек сидит на полу, устроив голову на высоком бортике ванной. Крышка унитаза все еще поднята, но не похоже, чтоб его рвало. Стюарт протягивает бокал. Джек задевает его руку пальцами, когда берет. Они у него ледяные. Стюарт оглядывается и, сдернув с вешалки толстый махровый халат, укрывает им Джека. Принц смотрит с тенью благодарности и неудовольствия.

– Не знал, что они снимали, – говорит он, сделав пару глотков и крутя бокал в пальцах.  
Откуда ты – с контузией и лицом, залитым свежей и подсыхающей кровью, – мог знать, хочет спросить Стюарт, но это вряд ли то, что нужно сейчас слышать принцу. Стюарт медленно опускается на пол напротив, стараясь не морщиться от боли в помятых ребрах.

– Это не ваша вина, сэр, – говорит он, – они просто больные ублюдки.  
Ему хочется отправиться в Геф, найти их всех до единого и забить до смерти голыми руками. Джек дергает уголком рта в блеклом намеке на улыбку, кивает и делает еще глоток.

– Не мог после этого с Джо, знаешь, – после долгого молчания признается он, глядя в пол, – казалось, я его замараю… Не надо было мне искать его тогда.

Вот в этом Стюарт с ним согласен. Он жалеет, что во время блэкаута позволил принцу затеряться в толпе, точно зная, куда тот пойдет. Если бы не та ночь, может, обошлось бы, потому что сейчас принцу отчаянно нужен рядом тот, кого он действительно любил, а не телохранитель, с которым тот время от времени делил постель, когда не было другого выбора. Стюарт прислоняется головой к косяку, привычно запрещая мыслям сворачивать в непрофессиональное русло. Джек приоткрывает один глаз: он пригрелся, судя по тому, что вытягивает ноги, почти задевая икрами бедро Стюарта.

– Иди досыпать, – приказывает он, допивая воду и пристраивая стакан на широкой стойке раковины, – я в порядке.

Стюарт хотел бы, чтоб «обещаю ничего с собой не делать» не звучало таким четким подтекстом. Стюарт много чего хотел бы: с Джеком, для него, но может он до смешного мало. Он пожимает плечом.  
– Тут вполне удобно, сэр. Хорошая позиция, – он не уверен, стоит ли шутить, но все же пытается, – ну, вы знаете, на случай снайперов.  
Джек фыркает и недоверчиво щурится на хрустальные плафоны подсветки у них над головами и незадернутые портьеры в комнате на окнах.  
– Хорошая, говоришь?

Стюарт, ворча, приподнимается и нашаривает выключатель.  
– Так точно, сэр.

В первый момент темнота обступает стеной, но вскоре глаза привыкают достаточно, чтобы различать смутные очертания предметов. Джек хмыкает. Несколько минут Стюарт слушает его ровное дыхание, а потом ритм сбивается совсем чуть-чуть. Плечи Джека поникают, ссутулившись, и сам он словно становится меньше. Он дышит так, словно ему не хватает воздуха. Стюарт осторожно придвигается ближе, касается вздрагивающего плеча рукой и, когда ее не сбрасывают, тянет принца к себе.

Джек так и засыпает потом: отключается словно лампочка, уткнувшись в насквозь промокшую, измазанную слюной и соплями рубашку на плече Стюарта. Хорошо, что одежду им доставляют рано утром.

-/-

За завтраком Джек просматривает, кажется, всю выходящую в Шайло периодику и выглядит при этом до странности спокойным, хотя даже Стюарта коробит от броских заголовков некоторых передовиц, на все лады склоняющих «предательство» и «позор королевского дома». Похоже, что единственный вопрос, который волнует этим утром Гильбоа: состоится ли официальное отречение от принца. Джек молча наливает себе еще одну чашку кофе.

Телевизор включен на круглосуточном канале новостей, про ночное видео нет никаких упоминаний, но Стюарт легко находит его в сети. Его удаляют, прямо пока он просматривает страницу с комментариями, но оно тут же появляется вновь. Джек без конца перекидывается с кем-то сообщениями по телефону и иногда принимает звонки, обходясь скупыми «да», «нет» и короткими рублеными фразами.

Ближе к обеду приезжает Кросс, и вид у него до безобразия довольный. Сайлас рвет и мечет: связь с администрацией Порта Изобилия утеряна – по техническим причинам, как это представляют в подконтрольных королю СМИ. На самом же деле относительно мирные, за исключением инцидента с одним из Шепардов, акции протеста, после появившегося сначала в ночном эфире, а потом и в интернете видео с пленным Джеком, переходят в настоящий бунт. Люди наотрез отказываются уступать земли насильникам и убийцам, а короля называют не иначе как обезумевшим тираном.

Джек даже не пытается скрыть своего удивления под вечно невозмутимой маской.

– Так что, насчет этого видео даже не… – начинает Кросс, но Джек резко его прерывает.  
– И что Сайлас намерен делать с Портом?  
Кросс расплывается в улыбке.

– О, это самая лучшая часть. Когда я уезжал, Совет как раз голосовал за то, чтобы бросить на город войска. Сайлас орал, что либо приведет их к покорности, либо сравняет Порт с землей – собственный-то народ.  
Он с притворным сожалением качает головой, и Стюарт старательно сдерживает желание передернуть плечами – у него порой мороз по коже от этого типа.

– Я не могу этого допустить, – выдыхает Джек.  
– Что, прости?  
– Я не могу допустить столкновения моей собственной армии с моим собственным народом, – повторяет Джек, повышая голос. Пальцы его пляшут над экраном телефона.  
– О, перестань, – Кросс заходится фальшивым смехом, – небольшая перестрелка будет нам даже на руку…

– Мало того, что мы лишаем людей земли, за которую они проливали кровь, за которую расплатились жизнями близких, так теперь они и самой жизни могут теперь лишиться? – Джек возмущенно вскидывает голову. – Нет. Этого не будет. Только не из-за меня.  
– Послушай, – Кросс смягчает тон до дружелюбно-фамильярного, – не мне тебе объяснять, что порой нужно жертвовать малой кровью, чтоб обойтись без большей. Сайласа уже называют обезумевшим тираном – когда вся страна увидит, что так оно и есть, у тебя будет поддержка всего Гильбоа.

– И скольким придется умереть, чтобы остальные это увидели?  
Кросс раздраженно пожимает плечами.  
– Какая разница?  
Джек гневно раздувает ноздри, и Стюарт на всякий случай подходит ближе.  
– Разница есть! – шипит Джек. Пару минут они с Кроссом буравят друг друга пристальными взглядами, а потом телефон в руке принца вибрирует входящим вызовом. Бросив короткий взгляд на экран, Джек принимает звонок и отходит к окну. – Да? Во сколько? Хорошо, рядовой, начинаем операцию.

– Какого черта ты творишь? – вопрошает Кросс. Стюарту вот, кстати, тоже хотелось бы это знать. Джек хватает униформу.  
– Иду спасать любимого национального героя этой страны, – доносится уже из-за захлопнувшейся двери ванной.  
– Что еще за… – начинает Кросс, но его отвлекает звонок собственного телефона. – Бенджамины, – ворчит он, глядя на высвечивающееся имя абонента, и выходит из комнаты, чтобы поговорить. Стюарт на всякий случай надевает под пиджак дополнительную кобуру.

Охрана Кросса пытается преградить им путь: дядя принца нанимает хороших парней, но все-таки им далеко до подготовки личной охраны королевского семейства.

– Порядок? – на всякий случай уточняет Джек, нажимая кнопку лифта. Стюарт трясет рукой: костяшки саднит, но это приятная боль.  
– Так точно, сэр.  
– Тогда поехали.

Они конфискуют машину Кросса, Стюарт садится за руль. То, что они едут в секретную королевскую тюрьму на дальней окраине Шайло, объясняет многое, но не то, почему они минуют единственный КПП на въезде и сворачивают на разбитую полузаросшую дорогу в четверти мили после него. Вести приходится осторожно: машины представительского класса малопригодны для езды по таким буеракам. Солнце весело подмигивает в лобовое стекло, пробиваясь сквозь кроны облетающего осинника. Ветки придорожных кустов нет-нет да скребут по дверцам.

– Должно быть где-то здесь, – предупреждает Джек, и буквально через полминуты они замечают впереди два припаркованных военных джипа. Стюарт останавливается, немного не доехав до них, чтоб было потом где развернуться. Джек бросает взгляд на часы.  
– Почти полдень.

Они выходят из машины. Остывающий капот тихо пощелкивает, вокруг приятно пахнет лесом и опадающей листвой. Стюарт с наслаждением втягивает воздух: в столице редко удается ощутить подобные запахи. Капоты джипов холодные: машины стоят здесь не меньше часа. Внутри никого нет. Джек сбрасывает очередной звонок: судя по гримасе на его лице – либо от дяди, либо от мисс Вулфсон, если, конечно, ей уже вернули телефон.

Невдалеке грохочут выстрелы: короткая очередь, пять или шесть автоматов. Стюарт тянется к кобуре, вопросительно глядя в сторону принца, но тот только мотает головой – отставить. Стрельба стихает так же быстро, как и началась. Приближающиеся шаги Стюарт слышит первым, а следом и Джек поднимается с капота машины.

Их десять человек: солдаты из личной гвардии принца и двое или трое тех, что служили с Шепардом. Тот шагает позади, то и дело блаженно щурясь на солнце. На груди темно-синей капитанской униформы ярко белеет нарисованный мелом расстрельный крест. При виде Джека Шепард останавливается, как вкопанный, а потом стремительно обгоняет остальных.

– Ты спас мне жизнь, – говорит он, приближаясь, – и честь.  
Джек качает головой – ерунда, – гладит большим пальцем запачканный мелом лацкан.  
– Я не мог больше смотреть, как отец поступает с тобой, со всеми нами.  
– Я знаю, чем ты рисковал… – в голосе Шепарда слышатся искреннее сочувствие и восхищение.  
Джек кривит губы в горькой усмешке.  
– Куда меньшим, чем ты, когда отправился за мной в тыл врага.  
– Это не так, с… – горячо возражает Шепард, но его заглушают голоса остальных:  
– Сэр.  
– Принц Джек.  
– Ваше высочество.

– Мы видели запись, сэр, – чеканит рядовой Хендри, сжимая приклад, – гефские ублюдки не заслуживают ничего, кроме смерти. Мы готовы идти за вами, сэр. Мы готовы выжечь Геф дотла, если прикажете.

Джек, на миг стиснув челюсти, вступает в их круг, одно за другим обводя пытливым взглядом лица, а потом кладет руки на плечи тем, кто стоит к нему ближе – рядовому Хендри и парню из сослуживцев Шепарда.  
– Нельзя мстить целому народу за действия нескольких человек, – отрезает он. – Разве недостаточно мы пролили крови? Недостаточно лишились друзей, братьев и отцов?

Рядовые умолкают, следя за принцем внимательными глазами.  
– Хватит крови, говорю я, – продолжает Джек. Стюарт ни разу не слышал, чтобы он говорил так: просто, проникновенно, не пытаясь произвести впечатление, но от чистого сердца. Король Сайлас говорит точно так же, когда рассказывает о бабочках. – Порт Изобилия взбунтовался. Сайлас высылает войска огнем и мечом карать собственный народ. Я направляюсь туда, чтобы не допустить кровопролития. Кто пойдет со мной?

Дружное: «я!» сливается в один звук. Стюарт ловит себя на том, что говорит вместе со всеми.

Они едут окольными дорогами – по основным Сайлас двинет войска. Впереди идут джипы, и пару раз им приходится останавливаться, вызволять тяжелый лимузин из ям, но, в конце концов, впереди в золотисто-алых лучах заката появляются медная гладь широкой реки и раскинувшиеся по берегам постройки самого оживленного порта на многие тысячи миль окрест.

Стюарт сигналит остальным притормозить и перемещается в голову колонны, а через полмили на дороге вырастает наспех сделанное заграждение: два установленных поперек трассы грузовика со стройматериалами. Стюарт надеется, что у товарищей, целящихся в них из автоматов, есть ключи, потому что с высотой и маневренностью этой машины черта с два он объедет блокпост по обочине, а пересадить принца в джип – ну уж нет: лимузин, по крайней мере, бронированный. Джек с усмешкой хлопает его по плечу и, открыв дверцу, поднимается в полный рост.

– Эй, там! Кто за главного? Принц Джек Бенджамин желает говорить.

Как выясняется, ключи от грузовиков на блокпосту есть.

-/-

Порт Изобилия большой, и хоть строился он совсем не как крепость, его узкие запутанные улочки с глухими тупиками, крепкими стенами судостроительных и судоремонтных цехов и совершенно хаотичным расположением жилых районов и промзон можно оборонять долго, озвучивает с заднего сиденья, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, Шепард. Джек кивает, задумчиво глядя на проплывающие за окном машины дома и улицы. Ни один город нельзя оборонять вечно, мысленно возражает Стюарт, только не с горожанами против регулярной армии. Он подозревает, что Джек думает о том же самом.

На улицах здесь и там висят самодельные плакаты со знакомым лозунгом «наша кровь – наша земля», но чаще те же слова намалеваны прямо на стенах зданий и заборах. К протесту присоединилась полиция, пожарные, кадеты военного училища, охрана порта и все мужчины старше восемнадцати, умеющие управляться с оружием, – заикаясь от волнения, докладывает Джеку один из организаторов сопротивления: щуплый, сутулый мужчина, немного похожий на школьного учителя, когда вновь прибывшие и верхушка временной администрации Порта уединяются в зале заседаний. Стюарт привычно становится у дверей.

– Части, которые ввели в город, когда начались протесты, сразу же перешли на нашу сторону, – с гордостью говорит похожий на учителя человек, и Джек кивает. Он выглядит спокойным, но Стюарт видит, какого труда ему это стоит. – Король отвернулся от своего народа, отвернулся от вас, ваше высочество, от Бога – что нам оставалось делать?

Джек ободряюще касается его плеча.  
– Я благодарен за поддержку, – он обводит глазами собравшихся, – я сделаю все, чтобы вам не пришлось платить за нее слишком дорого.

– Ты так и не сказал, что планируешь делать, – говорит Шепард, когда они снова остаются втроем.  
Джек поднимает голову от разложенной на столе карты.  
– Попробую уговорить Сайласа, – его губы складываются в тонкую напряженную линию, и они все понимают, насколько мала надежда на успех, – а потом буду делать то, что должен.

Шепард кивает.  
– Я с тобой, – говорит он просто, и на его бесхитростном лице читается готовность шагать за принцем на край света. Стюарт умеет такое различать – каждое утро видит это выражение в зеркале. Джек коротко кивает.  
– Ступай отдыхать, капитан. До завтра.

Шепард тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. За окном сонно помаргивает редкими ночными огнями город. Прямой, как стрела, силуэт Джека четко вырисовывается на фоне темного окна.

Утро выдается студеным и ясным. Из-за поблескивающего кое-где в просветах между домами устья реки поднимается полыхающий шар солнца. Холодный осенний ветер рвет наспех закрепленные на столбах дорожного освещения стяги. Из-за поворота дороги, ведущей в Шайло, ползут и ползут грузовики. Солдаты спешиваются, тут же строятся, расходясь по позициям, и по сравнению с аккуратными квадратами рот разношерстная компания приготовившихся обороняться ополченцев выглядит особенно жалко, хотя Джек с Шепардом сделали все, что могли.

Джек стоит, укрывшись за джипом своей маленькой гвардии, и, не отрываясь, глядит в прицел винтовки. Стюарт видит, как ее дуло движется из стороны в сторону, следуя за направлением его взгляда, будто принц выискивает что-то или кого-то среди одинаково ровных рядов. Он не прерывает своего занятия, даже когда ровные шеренги начинают слаженно двигаться вперед, сокращая расстояние.

– Сэр! – окликает Шепард чуть громче, чем необходимо, когда перед движущимися войсками появляется джип с открытым верхом. Фигуру стоящего рядом с водителем короля трудно не узнать. По рядам ополченцев пролетает быстрый встревоженный шепоток, и Джек, не поднимая взгляд от прицела, командует:  
– Не стрелять!

Расстояние сокращается стремительно. Шепард оказывается рядом, и принц, неохотно выпрямляясь, сует винтовку ему.  
– Смотри в оба.  
– Чего? – переспрашивает тот, но Джек хмуро отмахивается.  
– Просто смотри в оба. У меня плохое предчувствие, – признается он Шепарду тихо, чтоб не услышали укрывшиеся поблизости люди. Джек бросает на Стюарта короткий взгляд, и они выходят из-за укрывавшей их машины.

Промышленную окраину города Джек выбирает не случайно: со стороны приближающихся войск это сплошное открытое поле, разделенное на две части серой лентой дороги, а со стороны города – заброшенные или незаконченные постройки, навесы со стройматериалами, кучи щебня, разделяющие участки заборы: дощатые и из профнастила. Но если дойдет до атаки, то даже это тактическое преимущество спасет их ненадолго. Стюарт жалеет, что так и не сумел заставить принца надеть бронежилет.

Заметив их приближение, король дает войскам знак остановиться, и роты послушно замирают в трехстах ярдах позади него. Машина медленно сбавляет скорость и, наконец, замирает футах в шестнадцати. Джек делает Стюарту знак остановиться и идет дальше один. Король, щурясь на встающее солнце, засовывает руки в карманы дорогого кожаного полупальто. Водитель смотрит строго перед собой. Шаги Джека звонко разносятся по открытому пространству. Солнечный свет окутывает его фигуру, вспыхивая на погонах золотыми искрами.

Они говорят негромко поначалу, ветер относит слова и Стюарт слышит только обрывки фраз. «И так остаются без крова…», «не нужно насилия…», «накажи меня…» – Стюарт даже рад отчасти, что не видит лица принца в этот момент. Сайлас видит, но остается неумолим. Его лицо перекошено еле сдерживаемой гримасой отвращения, и он плюется ядовитыми словами, от которых и без того напряженные плечи Джека каменеют еще сильней.

– Ты позор моей армии, – различает Стюарт за шумом ветра и беспокойным хлопаньем флагов, – позор моего дома. Мало того, что ты трахал этого ублюдка, так теперь все видели, что ты даже сопротивляться не стал, слышали, как ты стонал под ними, словно гефская шлюха…

Стюарт стискивает зубы так, что ноет челюсть, ногти сомкнутых в кулаки рук до крови впиваются в ладони – впервые в жизни ему хочется ударить своего короля, и он всерьез подумывает подчиниться этому желанию, но тут одновременно происходит множество событий. Сзади раздается громкий треск: один из стягов все-таки срывает с места; Шепард не своим голосом орет: «Джек!!!»; принц кидается к машине, хватается за отца, пытаясь утянуть его вниз, заставить пригнуться, и над полем гулким эхом разносятся, почти сливаясь в один, два выстрела.

Джек падает. Король тоже, тяжело перевалившись через лобовое стекло джипа и сминая его своим весом. Водитель, вжимаясь в сиденье, пытается нашарить на поясе кобуру. Ополченцы выскакивают из убежищ. Растерянные солдаты, нарушая безупречную стройность построения, оглядываются по сторонам, бестолково обшаривая дулами поле. Шепард с тремя своими бывшими сослуживцами сломя голову несется в сторону солдат, крича и показывая на что-то у них за спинами. Но значение имеет только то, что Джек падает, неловко взмахнув руками и подогнув ногу.

Асфальт под ногами кажется Стюарту расплавленной патокой, он двигается слишком медленно, словно бежит сквозь кисель, но он знает, что это только игры его разума, который закоротило от шока и адреналина. Осевший на асфальт Джек пытается ухватиться здоровой рукой за край капота и встать. Рукав другой на уровне плеча мокро блестит. Он жив. Этот факт словно выплевывает Стюарта из тугого киселя в привычную реальность. Навыки берут верх над паникующим разумом, помогают ему утянуть принца вниз и завести его за нос машины, в относительную безопасность, если судить по направлению выстрела. Стюарт стаскивает с себя и Джека галстуки и перевязывает ими рану.

Водитель Сайласа с пистолетом в руке вываливается из машины и, скорчившись, прячется за колесом. Ропот сотен голосов нарастает, словно шум растревоженного улья. Со всех сторон щелкают передергиваемые затворы, дула угрожающе наставляются на противника. Джек, цепляясь за руку Стюарта, с трудом поднимается на ноги. Он бледен и его слегка качает. «Убийцы!» кричат с одной стороны поля. «Предатели!» тут же доносится в ответ с другой. Джек обходит машину со стороны водителя, забирается внутрь, на сиденье, и оттуда, перешагивая смятое телом отца лобовое стекло, на капот. Сайлас лежит недвижимо, затылок его разворочен, под ним уже расползлось большое красное пятно, кровь мелкими ручейками стекает по капоту и впитывается в серый асфальт.

– Отставить! – кричит Джек, и его голос разносится над полем высоко и звонко, – отставить!!!

Это привлекает внимание. Хлопает ткань, заставляя Стюарта вздрогнуть, и ветер швыряет сорванный стяг под ноги стоящему на капоте принцу. Ткань цепляется за острый выступ рамы, прикрывает одним концом тело Сайласа, тяжелеет, намокая в крови, но свободный конец все еще полощется в воздухе, словно бьющая крыльями птица.

– Солдаты! – окликает Джек и на этот раз ему не приходится кричать, чтобы все головы повернулись в его сторону. – Четыре года я водил вас в бой! Четыре года мы делили тепло костров и холод окопов. Вместе мы проливали кровь, месили грязь и ели из одного котелка. Я не знаю никого вас вернее!

Стюарт видит, как мнутся передние ряды, как на лицах появляется смущение и дула автоматов медленно ползут вниз.  
– Король мертв. – кричит Джек, и по рядам с обеих сторон проносится полустон-полувздох, и даже стяг у ног Джека скорбно поникает. – Я знаю, на чьих руках его кровь, и говорю вам – этот человек не уйдет безнаказанным!

Солдаты и ополченцы бросают встревоженные взгляды вокруг, словно ожидая, что Джек добудет виновного щелчком пальцев. Джек стискивает зубы. Его шатает, и он незаметно расставляет ноги пошире, чтобы удержаться. С пальцев правой руки, которыми он придерживает локоть раненой, медленно капает кровь.

– Это не один из вас, – продолжает Джек уже тише: силы у него заканчиваются. Он медленно скользит взглядом по рядам.  
– Все мы здесь по-прежнему один народ, и делить нам нечего! – кричит он из последних сил. – Но если вы должны в кого-то стрелять, то вот он я! Стреляйте!

Он вскидывает здоровую руку и поворачивается из стороны в сторону, обводя передние ряды полыхающим взглядом. На поле устанавливается мертвая тишина, а потом автоматы один за другим утыкаются дулами в покрытую высохшей блеклой травой землю.

-/-

Стюарт старается вести аккуратно: перевязанный с помощью армейских пакетов первой помощи Джек скрипит зубами от малейшей неровности дорожного покрытия под колесами.

– Ты же понимаешь, что Порт все равно придется отдать, если мы не хотим продолжения войны? – спрашивает с заднего сидения Шепард.

Вместо ответа Джек прижимается лбом к прохладному стеклу и издает тихий болезненный звук, когда инерция даже от предельно плавного поворота прижимает его к дверце. Шепард затыкается и принимается искать в аптечке обезболивающие. На следующем повороте слышно, как в багажнике тяжело сдвигается бездыханное тело снайпера, которого, как сильно подозревает Стюарт, нанял не кто иной как Кросс, но Джек уже не стонет.

Шайло встречает их гробовым молчанием. Их небольшой кортеж: лимузин Кросса, машина с телом короля – все тот же джип с помятым лобовым стеклом и залитым кровью капотом – и два джипа с маленькой гвардией Джека, двигается по улицам города неторопливо, словно на параде. Ветер отгибает край стяга, которым укрыто тело Сайласа, и иссиня бледное неподвижное лицо короля видно каждому. Лица неизменно стоящих на воротах Бойдена и Клотца вытягиваются. Толстяк, кажется, плачет.

Вышедшая на крыльцо королева несколько секунд непонимающе смотрит на окровавленного сына, потом переводит взгляд на машину с телом. Ее крик больно бьет по ушам. Джек дергает уголком рта, когда она бросается мимо него к мужу. Следом выбегает Мишель. Шепард обнимает ее так, словно спрашивает у Джека разрешения, но принц заходит внутрь, не обращая на них внимания.

Томасина выглядит так, словно хочет влепить принцу пощечину, и Стюарт на всякий случай встает между ними. Джек, придерживая раненую руку, смотрит на нее холодным оценивающим взглядом победителя.

– Мне нужны советник Хэнсон, секретарь Перри, преподобный и Уильям Кросс здесь через четыре часа. Подготовь пресс-релиз: король погиб в результате заговора, виновные понесут суровое наказание, семья скорбит, наследник и страна будут соблюдать положенный траур, связь с Портом Изобилия восстановлена, военные учения прошли успешно. Вечером перед выпусками новостей организуй пресс-конференцию. Капитана Шепарда реабилитировать, результаты процесса аннулировать и уничтожить. И мне нужны все новостные сводки по Гефу. Срочно! – рявкает он, когда та не шевелится. Она вздрагивает, и на глазах Стюарта с нее слетает весь флер всесильной и бесстрашной и остается лишь невысокая немолодая и испуганная женщина.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – говорит она и, вынимая телефон, отходит в сторону.

Джек направляется к себе, и его тяжелые шаги гулко разносятся по дворцовым коридорам. Стюарт, не спрашивая разрешения, вызывает туда врача.

После душа, обработки раны, уколов жаропонижающего, антибиотиков и перевязки принцу ставят капельницу и ему удается пару часов подремать. Впрочем, встает он еще более вымотанным, чем был, когда ложился. Джек выдерживает повторный осмотр и перевязку и, заметно расслабившись после новокаиновой блокады, позволяет Стюарту помочь с рубашкой, галстуком и кителем. Пострадавшую руку бережно укладывают в поддерживающую повязку. За дверью, между тем, собирается уже целая толпа: бесконечный день все никак не хочет заканчиваться. Джек бросает на себя последний взгляд в зеркало – он выглядит осунувшимся и бледным – и кивает Стюарту: «пошли».

Практически первым делом арестовывают Кросса. Стюарт только что не стонет от счастья при виде растерянного изумления у того на лице, когда Джек чеканит обвинения: государственная измена, попытка подкупа, организация и финансирование заговора с целью государственного переворота. Два из трех караются смертной казнью с конфискацией имущества в пользу казны даже при наличии живых наследников.

– Ах ты! Ты… – захлебывается возмущением Кросс, когда его уводят, – мелкий гаден…  
Один из конвоиров коротко без замаха бьет его по почкам, и он обмякает у них на руках. Томасина смотрит на Джека так, словно ждет, что будет следующей. Она вполне могла таковой стать, будь Джек чуточку более зол и чуточку менее вымотан.

История о случившемся у Порта передается из уст в уста, стремительно обрастая подробностями. Невзрачная окраина города с заброшенными покосившимися постройками, где все случилось, превращается в чистое поле, залитое алыми лучами восходящего солнца. Непонятно откуда прозвучавшие выстрелы – в карающую руку Господа. Джек становится не то мучеником, не то освободителем – молва приписывает ему ранение в грудь, швыряет к его ногам все больше стягов, и кто-то даже приплетает бабочек: это в середине ноября-то! Сухой пересказ событий из уст самого Джека на пресс-конференции, до последнего слова подтвержденный сидящим рядом Шепардом, никого не переубеждает. Впрочем, принц, похоже, не особенно к этому и стремится.

Он ставит в смерти Сайласа жирную точку, увязав ее с арестом Кросса, и мягко отклоняет вопросы о подробностях, сославшись на интересы ведущегося следствия. Стоящий в сторонке Стюарт напрягается, когда журналисты понимают, что не добьются по поводу гибели короля больше ни одного комментария, и с политики вопросы переходят в более щекотливое русло. Джек же выглядит лишь чуточку более усталым. Вопрос, не подделка ли «гефская пленка», выкрикивают откуда-то из задних рядов одним из первых.

– Нет, – медленно говорит Джек спустя несколько томительных секунд, – запись настоящая, и все, что на ней запечатлено, имело место быть.  
Зал потрясенно замирает, переваривая, а потом словно срывается с цепи.

Нет, Джек не знает званий и имен. Нет, он не намерен позволять случившемуся влиять на ход мирного урегулирования конфликта с Гефом. Да, у него была связь с Джозефом Лейсилом, длившаяся около трех лет. Да, король Сайлас был гомофобом – это слово заставляет зал на несколько секунд ошарашенно притихнуть. Да, помолвка была попыткой спасти репутацию, а мисс Вулфсон – великодушный и самоотверженный друг. Да, Джек гей, но его всегда учили, что Бог есть любовь – к кому именно, священные книги не уточняли. На этом месте небрежно прислонившийся к косяку преподобный Самуэльс заинтересованно выпрямляется. 

Вопросы сыпятся и сыпятся, Джек отвечает на все, но пресса словно не может насытиться этим внезапным потоком откровенности. Впрочем, когда интерес толпы перекидывается на отношения Дэвида и Мишель, Джек сворачивает мероприятие, ссылаясь на то, что не может лишать жителей Гильбоа выпуска новостей.

Когда Джек выходит из зала, придворные жмутся по стенам, глядя на него с изумлением и ужасом или вовсе не решаясь поднять взгляда, а преподобный подходит пожать руку и долго, пытливо смотрит в глаза. Принц не отводит взгляда.

– Я ошибался в вас, ваше высочество, – говорит Самуэльс напоследок, – и рад этому.  
Джек устало изображает улыбку. Стюарт искренне надеется, что он пойдет спать, но какое там – Шепард и Мишель неловко топчутся в сторонке, ожидая, когда он освободится. Джек манит их за собой, они сворачивают в ближайший кабинет, и Стюарт запирает дверь.

Мишель кидается к брату и несколько минут тихонько всхлипывает у него на груди, лепеча что-то про отца, потом вспоминает, что Джек ранен, и плачет еще немножко. Принц и Шепард сверлят друг друга взглядами над ее макушкой. Всхлипывая, она признается, что беременна, и Джек кивает без удивления, будто знал.

– Королевству нужны хорошие новости, – говорит он, прерывая торопливые заверения Дэвида в честности его намерений и целуя ее в макушку, – три месяца двор будет в трауре, но красивая свадебная церемония в начале весны… почему бы и нет?  
Он улыбается, пожимая плечами, и Мишель осторожно повисает у него на шее и снова плачет, на этот раз от счастья.

Джек оставляет их одних, а в коридоре его ловит советник Хэнсон: подписать текст официального заявления, согласовать экстренное заседание Совета первым делом с утра и осторожно поинтересоваться, будет ли его высочество просматривать заголовки завтрашних газет, прежде чем одобрить их печать. На этом месте Джек раздраженно вздыхает.  
– Советник, я только что дал пресс-конференцию на всю страну. Смысл-то теперь мониторить газеты?

Хэнсон растерянно хлопает глазами. Джек качает головой.  
– И где моя сводка по Гефу?!  
– Здесь, сэр, – шелестит возникшая из тени Томасина, передавая ему небольшую стопку бумаг и планшет, – если захотите ознакомиться с источниками. Ничего нового или необычного, если позволите, сэр.  
Джек кивает и отдает все Стюарту.

– Что с телом?  
– Готовят к церемонии прощания, сэр. Преподобный дал согласие на проведение ее в храме.  
– Хорошо, – он устало потирает лоб, – это все на сегодня. Ах, да. Позаботьтесь, чтобы завтра шеф-повар приготовил на завтрак омлет.  
Если они и удивляются, то виду не подают, и Джек взмахом руки отпускает обоих. Стюарт смотрит на часы: начало третьего ночи.

В комнатах принца тепло и пахнет смолой и соснами: прислуга затопила камин. Джек стягивает галстук, расстегивает пиджак и рубашку медленными экономными движениями до предела вымотанного человека. Стюарт проверяет периметр, мимоходом разбирает Джеку постель, а когда сталкивается с ним в дверях спальни, принц тихо просит.  
– Останься.

Он выглядит таким несчастным и одиноким, что Стюарт в который раз за этот безумно долгий день ловит себя на том, что хочет обнять его и не отпускать никогда. На миг это желание становится таким сильным, что у него ноют ладони и обжигающе болит в груди, и ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы загнать это чувство поглубже.  
– Если желаете, сэр.

Рот Джека дергается. Он сокращает расстояние между ними и утыкается головой Стюарту в плечо.  
– Просто Джек, – бормочет он, – сегодня ни для кого больше не хочу быть сэром.  
– Хорошо, с… Джек, – вовремя спохватывается он и, когда становится понятно, что у принца больше нет сил шевелиться, принимается осторожно высвобождать из пиджака и рубашки его здоровую руку.

Простыни прохладные, гладкие и нежно пахнут цветочной отдушкой. Джек калачиком сворачивается у него под боком, глотает стон, когда от неловкого движения просыпается боль в руке и, наконец устроившись, опускает голову Стюарту на плечо. Стюарт укрывает его одеялом и аккуратно приобнимает, заслужив усталый одобрительный вздох.

От близости Джека вымотанное до предела, налитое свинцовой тяжестью тело становится невесомым, забывается пережитый страх, отходят на второй план ноющая после долгого сидения за рулем спина и сбитые костяшки. За грудиной, правда, болит, но это знакомая боль и Стюарт давно привык к ее присутствию. И, хотя в такие моменты, как сейчас, она становится пульсирующей и резкой, это нисколько не мешает наслаждаться близостью Джека, теплом его кожи, приятной тяжестью его тела в руках, дыханием у себя на плече и мягкой щекоткой от его волос. Просто тело помнит, как выгибалась под ним эта спина, помнит вкус кожи на лопатках принца, мягкость его губ, все, что было подарено ему – пусть мимоходом, но все же подарено. Он не рассчитывает на большее, не питает иллюзий и надежд и все равно скучает по этому каждую минуту, что живет. Джеку сегодня нужно просто чье-то тепло рядом, а Джек всегда получает то, что ему нужно. Во всяком случае, от Стюарта.

Принц тихо сопит ему в подмышку, а Стюарт еще долго лежит без сна, перебирая мягкие пряди и время от времени касаясь губами высокого лба.

-/-

Стюарт не понимает, с чего он считал, что, когда фигура короля уйдет с доски, Джеку будет легче. На деле оказывается, что до «легче» им примерно как до луны пешком. Совет с трепетом выжидает первых решений Джека, чтобы понять, в какую сторону прогибаться, королева рыдает и занимается организацией прощания и похорон, Мишель разрывается между скорбью и радостью, а от Шепарда в принципе никакого толку – разве что молчаливая безусловная поддержка. Он все еще сидит в кресле первого советника, хотя чисто технически он был им только при короле Сайласе.

Дел столько, что Джек спит урывками по нескольку часов в сутки, но все равно перекладывает решение вопросов на своих министров только досконально в них разобравшись. Он худеет, и Стюарт старается заставлять его есть при каждой возможности. Как правило, Джек слишком занят, чтобы сопротивляться.

Шумиха по поводу ориентации принца иссякает на удивление быстро теперь, когда новость перестает быть пикантным секретом, передаваемым из уст в уста. Одним из первых указов Джек вводит запрет на дискриминацию по сексуальным предпочтениям и узаконивает однополые браки. Население ликует, хотя старшее поколение критикует нововведение ожидаемо резко. Джеку плевать. Закон носит имя Джозефа Лейсила и неожиданно получает широкое освещение и поддержку мировой политической общественности.

История «гефской записи» находит еще более неожиданное продолжение. Холодной декабрьской ночью советник Хэнсон поднимает их яростным стуком в дверь. Стюарт как раз пытается объяснить, что если в столице не начался пожар, потоп или эпидемия, то все остальное вполне себе подождет до утра, когда из спальни выползает сонный и взъерошенный Джек. Он трижды прокручивает заявление генерального секретаря ООН на принесенном планшете: Гефу выдвигают официальные обвинения в нарушении чертовой уймы международных конвенций, часть которых датируется еще периодом Второй Мировой, жестоком обращении с военнопленными и прочая и прочая, и сводится все к тому, что против республики вводятся жесточайшие экономические санкции. Джек выставляет нервно грызущего ногти Хэнсона за дверь с коротким «завтра обсудим» и утыкается в нее лбом.

– Серьезно? – глухо спрашивает он непонятно у кого, – ООН?  
– Полагаю, что так, – Стюарт старательно подавляет тяжелый вздох и добавляет уже мягче, – вам нужно поспать, еще есть время.  
Глотать привычное «сэр», когда они остаются наедине, становится все проще, вот только легче от того, что постепенно исчезает тщательно возведенная им грань принц/телохранитель, не делается. Наоборот, внутри, словно глубоко засевшая заноза, нет-нет да и трепыхнется волнующая мысль: если принц допустил – ну, фактически, приказал пользоваться – этой маленькой поблажкой, то что он может разрешить еще?

– Останешься со мной? – спрашивает Джек. Он плохо засыпает, если его поднять среди ночи: лежит, часами прокручивая в голове прошедший и будущий дни, задремывает перед самым будильником и весь день потом ходит смурной и раздраженный.  
– Конечно, – привычное «сэр» так и рвется с языка, но Стюарт справляется: по сравнению со всем остальным это пустяки, – конечно.

Джек валится на постель прямо в халате и засыпает, прижавшись к его груди спиной.

-/-

После ввода санкций экономика Гефа летит прямиком в тартарары. В стране сумасшедшая инфляция, национальная валюта обесценивается в считанные часы, продукты питания становятся дефицитом, так как промышленность ориентирована в основном на военное производство, а торговать соглашаются теперь разве что страны третьего мира, грузы из которых нужно по полгода доставлять по воде. Преступность подскакивает до немыслимых высот, и одним ни разу не прекрасным утром происходит переворот. Обезображенные тела генералов Шо и Маллика разъяренные толпы двое суток таскают по улицам.

Генералы Джека предлагают ему ввести войска под предлогом помощи в установлении порядка, пока этого не сделали более ушлые соседи, а то и вовсе американцы, но Джек решительно качает головой: с него крови хватит. По крайней мере, той, о которой приходится заявлять публично. В самый короткий день года в тюрьме на окраине Шайло казнят двух последних заключенных: Уильяма Кросса и Веспера Абаддона. Это одно из редких решений, в которые Джек не посвящает своего первого советника.

В конце зимы принцу все чаще начинают докладывать о беженцах из Гефа. Пока ситуация не критичная, уверяет министр труда, однако потенциальная опасность наводнения рынка дешевой рабочей силой и повышения уровня мелкой преступности все-таки есть. Джек, как с ним это иногда бывает, трет и без того ярко-алый рот, поднимается и отходит к широкому – во всю внешнюю стену – окну в зале Королевского Совета. Придворные почтительно ждут, даже Шепард задумчиво хмурит брови, поглядывая на него. Готовый в любой момент запорхать по сенсорному экрану стилус застывает в руке секретаря.

– Кто возглавляет Геф сейчас? – оборачивается после долгого молчания принц. Советник Хэнсон торопливо лезет в записи, но вместо него отвечает глава контрразведки.  
– Выборный комитет, ваше высочество. Точнее, предполагается, что будет выборный, сейчас там в основном зачинщики и организаторы переворота, сэр. Процент участия военных крайне невелик, так как большая часть армейской верхушки пропала без вести во время беспорядков, сэр.  
– Имена знаете?

Разведчик медлит, чего гражданские представители Совета обычно не решаются себе позволить.  
– Можем выяснить, сэр.  
– Выясните. Хэнсон, подготовьте письмо, пора налаживать контакт с соседями.  
– Ваше высочество, но таким образом мы официально признаем незаконное правительство Гефа. Мы что, будем вести с ними переговоры?

Джек поджимает губы, рука секретаря вновь замирает над гаджетом.  
– Я не хочу в своей стране толп беженцев, – медленно говорит он, наконец, – а если занять выжидающую позицию, то этим все и закончится.  
– При всем уважении, сэр, – вмешивается один из действующих армейских генералов, – сейчас они не в состоянии оказывать прежнего сопротивления. Они сами лишили себя большей части офицерского состава, стремительная наступательная операция гарантирует нам…  
– Нет, – обрывает Джек, – во-первых, хватит крови, во-вторых, с такой агрессивной внешней политикой мы рискуем оказаться в той же экономической опале, что и Геф.

Это не первый спор на эту тему в Совете, и генерал больше не настаивает.  
– Готовьте письмо, Хэнсон. Как они реагировали на наших солдат, мы знаем, посмотрим, как они отреагируют на руку помощи. – Джек снова садится в кресло и кивает секретарю. – Следующий вопрос в повестке.

Заседание заканчивается в третьем часу дня. Министры, аккредитованная пресса, допущенная к освещению менее значимых внутриполитических вопросов, и секретари покидают зал.  
– Я еще нужен тебе? – одергивая китель, интересуется Шепард. Он третий человек во дворце, кому разрешено при всех называть принца на «ты» и по имени. Ну, четвертый, если считать самого Стюарта, хотя на людях он строго соблюдает протокол.

Джек растягивает губы в небрежной улыбке.  
– Нет, думаю, моей сестре ты нужен больше. Слышал, дело дошло до выбора салфеток?

Мишель всецело занята подготовкой к свадьбе, хотя за пределами дворца эта информация не афишируется – официально Гильбоа все еще в трауре. Шепард краснеет до кончиков волос и смущенно потирает пламенеющую шею.  
– Верно. А еще нужно выбрать скатерти, бокалы, столовое серебро, цветочные композиции, шрифт для приглашений, – он издает нервный смешок. – На фронте было гораздо проще.

Джек тихо смеется.  
– Женщины. Просто тыкай в первое попавшееся, но говори, что не уверен и полагаешься на ее безупречный вкус.  
Теперь смеется и Шепард.  
– Спасибо за совет.  
– Пользуйся, – Джек отпускает его взмахом руки и разворачивается к окну вместе с креслом. Улыбка исчезает, словно ее выключили. Небо над Шайло низкое, стылое. Из лохматых туч, похоже, вот-вот посыплется снег.

Неторопливый стук каблуков возвещает о прибытии вдовствующей королевы, что теперь для зала Совета редкость. Принц поднимается навстречу.  
– Мама.  
– Джек.  
На ней один из многочисленных черных нарядов, которые она не снимает со дня погребения Сайласа.

– Зашла пожелать хорошего дня? – интересуется принц, словно щит, нацепив на лицо безмятежную мальчишескую улыбку.  
– Пришла узнать, не посвящает ли твоя сестра хотя бы тебя в таинственную дату этого скоропостижного мезальянса.

Джек засовывает руки в карманы и небрежно перекатывается с пятки на носок.  
– Не позже первой декады марта, это все, что я знаю.  
Насколько понимает Стюарт, дата зависит исключительно от того, как долго в выбранном платье будет оставаться незамеченным интересное положение. Королева вздергивает бровь.  
– Ох. Что ж, за неимением ничего более точного…  
Она неловко замолкает, и Джек, улыбнувшись одними губами, коротко наклоняет голову.

– Я должен идти. У меня еще много дел.  
Он выходит из зала, не дожидаясь ответных слов. Стюарт мельком оглядывается на пороге. За огромным окном медленно кружатся первые хлопья снега, очерчивая студеной белизной угольно-черный силуэт королевы, с бессильным отчаянием наблюдающей, как ускользают ее дети.

-/-

Геф вцепляется в протянутую руку, как бездомная собака в брошенную кость. Соглашение о передаче Порта и прилегающих территорий Джек аннулирует сразу и безоговорочно. «Тех, что заключали тот документ, уже с нами нет. Их решения – верные или ошибочные – пусть остаются на их совести. Мы с вами начинаем с чистого листа», – цитируют назавтра газеты выдержку из официального обращения принца к нации. В Порту гуляют три дня, а за Джеком, по слухам, закрепляется прозвище «Спаситель». Шепард, когда сошедший с трибуны принц оказывается в темном закутке без лишних свидетелей, сжимает его в объятиях и, как заведенный, повторяет: «Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!»

Джек налаживает для соседей регулярные поставки продовольствия – сначала по себестоимости, через год по рыночной цене, еще через год на усмотрение продающей стороны с возможностью пересмотра соглашения только через десять лет – и подписывает законопроект о налоговых льготах для предпринимателей, создающих рабочие места на территории Гефа в любой отрасли, кроме военной. В Геф, к вящей радости генералов, таки отправляется несколько полков, но не солдат, а резервистов службы внутренней безопасности: мародерство и бандитизм в стране процветают, а то, что осталось от собственных силовых структур, разобщено и дезориентировано. Сколько среди откомандированных разведчиков, Джек предпочитает не выяснять.

– Зачем нам это все? – с искренним недоумением спрашивает Шепард как-то после очередного раунда двусторонних переговоров. – Зачем мы им помогаем?  
Джек откидывается на кресле и смотрит на своего советника со снисходительной улыбкой.  
– Затем, что если купить их с потрохами, то воевать уже не придется.  
Дэвид озадаченно хмурится, переваривая услышанное, а Джек беззаботно хохочет, запрокинув голову.  
– Черт! А дяде бы это так понравилось…

-/-

Предсвадебная суета обходит их стороной: Джек выезжает из дворца слишком рано, а возвращается слишком поздно, чтобы застать творящуюся тут целыми днями суматоху. Шепард держит их в курсе, периодически принимаясь не то рассказывать, не то жаловаться, на что Джек предлагает поменять все свои заседания Совета, встречи и переговоры на необходимость выбрать из пятидесяти оттенков белого один.

До торжественной даты остается несколько дней. Они возвращаются, как обычно, за полночь. Во дворце только ночная смена охраны и слуги. Звук шагов гулко разносится по пустым коридорам. Возле поворота к своим покоям Джек неожиданно замирает. Откуда-то справа доносятся глубокие чистые звуки рояля. Играет Шепард – во дворце больше особо-то и некому. Композиция не классическая, но все равно завораживающая. Джек идет на звук, и Стюарт неслышно ступает следом.

В гостиной, где устроились Шепард и Мишель, погашен верхний свет, и освещают комнату лишь здесь и там расставленные свечи, да потрескивающий в камине огонь. От окна тянет дождем и весенней свежестью. Шепард играет, прикрыв глаза, его аккуратные ловкие пальцы так и порхают по клавишам, а свернувшаяся в кресле клубком Мишель тихонько напевает в такт.

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool ya  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

Стюарт никогда прежде не слышал этой песни, и каждое ее слово, каждый затихающий аккорд каким-то непостижимым образом находят живой отклик в его душе. Глаза у стоящего рядом Джека подозрительно блестят, он порывается уйти, но Мишель замечает их первая. Она поднимается, коснувшись плеч Шепарда рукой, прижимается щекой к его щеке и, мимолетно улыбнувшись, проскальзывает мимо них с Джеком, оставляя мужчин наедине. Принц делает Стюарту знак запереть дверь.

Шепард поворачивается к ним, но еще несколько минут ни один из них не нарушает молчания, словно прислушиваясь к отголоскам затихающей под высокими потолками песни-молитвы.

– Так какой это был знак? – тихо спрашивает Джек, засунув руки в карманы.  
– Знак? – удивленно хмурится Шепард, и Джек дергает уголком рта: беззлобно, устало.  
– Отец метался между желанием приблизить тебя и уничтожить. Должен был быть знак. Неужели бабочки?

Взгляд Шепарда проясняется.  
– О, когда я в первый раз был в Шайло, они вдруг меня окружили... – он улыбается воспоминанию.

Джек отрывисто кивает, ущипнув себя за переносицу.  
– Значит, бабочки… Когда предпочитаешь короноваться: в день свадьбы или позже?  
– Что?  
– Короноваться, Дэвид, – повторяет Джек, и голос его полон смертельной усталости и смирения, – раз уж Бог сделал свой выбор.  
Шепард поднимается на ноги и застывает, словно не зная, что делать дальше.

– Джек, я же не… – начинает он, замолкает и начинает снова. – Я не гожусь для этой работы. Каждый день на протяжении последних месяцев я сижу рядом с тобой и смотрю, какие решения ты принимаешь, какую ответственность на себя берешь и, – он улыбается открыто, бесхитростно и качает головой, – я просто не гожусь. Я стал бы прислушиваться ко всем, не смог бы отказать ни в одной просьбе, не сумел бы отличить важного вопроса от мелочи. Можешь представить, какой начался бы хаос?

Джек стискивает зубы так, что, кажется, о ровную линию его челюсти можно порезаться. Шепард улыбается ему еще теплее и кладет руки на плечи.  
– Ты будешь хорошим королем, Джек Бенджамин, а я с радостью буду и дальше тебе служить.

Плечи Джека под его ладонями выглядят каменными.  
– Но знак, – шепчет он, – бабочки. Бог тебя выбрал…  
– Я думаю, когда Он выбирал, Он еще не знал тебя по-настоящему, – тихо и серьезно говорит Шепард, – потому, что все знаки, которые мне нужны, я увидел тогда на окраине Порта, и вижу каждый день с тех пор.

На бледных скулах принца ходуном ходят желваки. Шепард ловит его беспокойно мечущийся взгляд и показывает глазами на плечо Джека. Принц прослеживает его: прямо на алой полоске его майорских погон, мягко поводя крыльями, сидит огромная, наверное, с пол-ладони бабочка-монарх.

**Эпилог**

Свадьба неожиданно действует на них обоих и, что еще более неожиданно – одинаково. Привычная глухая боль за грудиной Стюарта превращается в горячую и беспокойную. Джек становится тих и печален, хотя он старательно удерживает вежливую улыбку, а Стюарту достаточно просто отстраненно-нейтрального выражения лица. Стюарт знает, о чем тот думает. Джозеф никогда не нравился ему, но это не значит, что Стюарт не хотел бы для них с теперь уже королем счастливого будущего. Поэтому, когда Джек в очередной раз украдкой бросает взгляд на часы, он наклоняется к нему и, понизив голос так, чтобы сидящие рядом все равно слышали, говорит:  
– Ваше величество, вы просили напомнить о вашем расписании.

Джек смотрит на него с благодарностью.

Коридоры дворца тихи и пустынны: все слуги заняты обслуживанием гостей, охрана на постах жадно втягивает носами соблазнительные ароматы. Стюарт полагает, что они пойдут в кабинет: Джек лечит тоску работой, которой теперь никогда не бывает мало, но король сворачивает в сторону своих покоев. Стюарт быстро перебирает в голове все, чем можно будет его отвлечь: донесения разведки из Гефа за последние сутки еще не прочитаны, хотя там нет ничего с пометкой «срочно»; расписание выездов на ближайшую неделю ожидает согласования; окончание проповеди преподобного, с которой королю пришлось уехать раньше и о котором Джек спрашивал, записано на видео. До коронации Джек пару раз упоминал книгу, которую хотел прочитать: если не поможет работа, Стюарт попробует ее. Горячее и больное за грудиной потихоньку успокаивается – не только Джеку помогает работа.

Снимая китель, Джек морщится, рассеянно потирая ноющее теперь на перемену погоды плечо. Стюарт плотно закрывает оставленное слугами приоткрытым окно и подкидывает еще пару полешек в камин: на этот раз в комнатах приятно пахнет вишней. Джек привычно подставляет шрам под его руки. Тот налит кровью, кажется ощутимо горячим на ощупь, и Стюарт долго и осторожно втирает в кожу согревающую мазь с эффектом обезболивания. Ресницы Джека заторможено двигаются вверх-вниз.

Стюарт напоминает про лежащие на прикроватной тумбочке донесения, расписание и планшет. Джек кивает. Его лицо теперь, когда он перестал натягивать на него улыбку, кажется осунувшимся и уставшим. Стюарт, мысленно коря себя, решает все-таки уточнить.  
– Там ничего срочного.

Глотать «сэр» становится сложнее теперь, когда Джек «его величество»: это словно устанавливает между ними новые границы. Но раз Джеку нужен рядом кто-то, кто не дистанцируется от него подобострастием и титулами, значит, Стюарт будет справляться. Он отнимает ладони – удивительно, какого усилия это требует каждый раз.  
– Готово.  
Губ Джека касается благодарная улыбка.

Отмывая руки от жирного крема, Стюарт пробегается по пунктам плана на ближайшие часы. Проверить Джека, если спит – тихонько ретироваться, не спит и хандрит – попытаться отвлечь, не спит и не хандрит – действовать по обстоятельствам. Все просто, вот только Джек ждет его в гостиной, привалившись к косяку.  
– Останься, – говорит он.

Ох. Ну, это Стюарт тоже может.  
– Конечно.  
Брови Джека на миг сходятся над переносицей: но выражение лица получается скорее уставшим, чем сердитым или раздраженным. Он трет переносицу, и Стюарт терпеливо ждет, пока теперь уже король соберется с мыслями.

– Я имею в виду – совсем останься. Со мной, – Джек усмехается, и усмешка получается кривой и болезненной, – с любовью у меня не очень, но так, как тебе, я никому больше не доверяю.  
Он умолкает, но Стюарт все равно слышит то, чего он не говорит: будь со мной, люби меня, если можешь, потому что сам я на это больше не способен.

Стюарт может, с легкостью. Он сокращает расстояние между ними, и с каждым футом воздух словно сгущается и вместе с тем дышать становится легче. Джек не шевелится, и при том, как он наваливается плечом на косяк, он кажется чуть ниже, чем есть на самом деле. Он прослеживает взглядом каждое движение Стюарта, пока тот не оказывается совсем рядом, а потом опускает глаза. Это разрешение. Приглашение.

Стюарт касается его щеки рукой, и Джек приподнимает голову, не поднимая глаз, но подставляя мягкие полные губы. Они на вкус как вино, изысканные закуски на свадебном столе и отпущение грехов. Как благословение, на самом-то деле.  
– Аллилуйя, – шепчет Стюарт в их до смешного целомудренный поцелуй.

Джек не то фыркает, не то всхлипывает, прижимаясь к нему, наваливаясь всем телом, и Стюарт, уже не боясь, обхватывает его обеими руками и держит. Крепко, и не собираясь больше отпускать.


End file.
